


Бро по обнимашкам

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: О благодарности артефактов.





	Бро по обнимашкам

Возвращая распылённую половину Вселенной и одного знакомого колдуна Стивена Стрэнджа, Тони, в общем-то, не надеялся даже на «спасибо». Давешний полёт на летающем пончике убедил его, что это напрасное ожидание, да и без чародейского «спасибо» вполне можно прожить.

И действительно — Стивен ограничился коротким приветственным кивком, Тони на это хмыкнул, а вот Плащ левитации… Поозиравшись, он неожиданно снялся с плеч хозяина и метнулся к Тони, вмиг сграбастав его в очень крепкие матерчатые объятия.

От неожиданности Тони рухнул на спину, но завис, спелёнатый всё тем же благодарным артефактом в паре дюймов от земли. 

— Какого?..

Плащ потёрся бархатным воротником о шею Тони и погладил его полой по спине.

— Док, я чувствую себя игрушкой в руках младенца. Что с твоим приятелем?

— Он всего лишь выражает благодарность тебе, — невозмутимо ответил Стивен, неспешно приблизившись к нему. — Камень Души Таноса создал для нас агрессивную среду, поэтому Плащ искренне рад вновь оказаться на Земле.

Тони попытался высвободить хотя бы руки… и ноги… но добился лишь ещё более крепких объятий. Поняв, что самому не выбраться, он перевёл взгляд на Стивена, который — вот же зараза чародейская! — уже успел наколдовать себе кресло и чашечку дымящегося чая.

— Эй! Помочь не хочешь?

— Плащ ждёт, когда ты ответишь на его чувство.

— Что, прости?!

— Я имею в виду его признательность, — сделав глоток чая, Стивен спокойно поставил чашку на блюдце. — Он кое у кого научился, что каждое доброе дело заслуживает благодарности.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Прищурился, соображая: издевается ли Стивен или нет? По всему выходило, что издевается, но поскольку иных идей не было, он осмотрел плюшевую ткань и потёрся щекой о красный воротник.

— Ладно, я тоже рад тебя видеть. И рад, что ты вернулся сюда. Отпустишь?

В тот же момент Плащ взлетел и затем плавно опустил ноги Тони на землю, позволяя нормально встать. Чувствуя себя слегка помятым и затисканным, Тони отряхнул спортивную куртку, провёл ладонью по взъерошенным волосам и укоризненно взглянул на чаёвничавшего волшебника.

— Знаешь, я бы вообще-то хотел попасть до…

— …мой, — он договорил, уже провалившись сквозь портал в родную мастерскую. Здесь были Дубина и радостно звучащая ПЯТНИЦА, жужжащие приборы и светящиеся проекции, а главное — ни одного любвеобильного Плаща.

Осмотревшись, Тони едва заметно усмехнулся: а всё-таки приятно получать благодарность за доброе дело! Даже если её демонстрирует плюшевый артефакт.   
*** 

Несмотря на постоянное пребывание на плечах любимого хозяина, Плащ левитации места себе не находил. Ему казалось, что знакомый не-волшебник Тони Старк заслуживает куда большей благодарности, чем единичные обнимашки, — у Таноса-то и правда было жутко. И потому Плащ днями и ночами размышлял, как бы ещё отплатить добром за добро.

Он кинулся Тони на шею, едва тот заглянул в Нью-Йоркский храм два дня спустя. Потискал, спеленал и понёс к самому мягкому креслу на первом этаже. Стивен при виде этой картины так и застыл в шаге от своего кресла, сжимая книгу в руке.

— Что? — отреагировал Тони.

— Нет, ничего, — отозвался Стивен, положил книгу на журнальный столик и направился ко второму креслу.

Плащ метнулся в сторону кухни за чаем и сладостями, умудрился за минуту собрать полный поднос и вынес его на всё тот же журнальный столик. Он самолично наполнил чашку для Тони и протянул ему.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то… ладно, давай, — смирился Тони и взял чашку. — Док, я собственно уточнить насчёт крыши. Её проломил один из Мстителей, так что я готов возместить расходы на ремонт.

— Стены и крыша в этом здании в физическом мире существуют весьма условно, — поведал Стивен. — Всё, что ты видишь вокруг, имеет магическую природу, а потому и любые поломки устраняются при помощи заклинаний.

— Но ты её пока не заделал.

— Как раз взял подходящую книгу, — Стивен кивком указал на потрёпанный синий томик. 

— Понятно.

Допив чай, Тони поставил чашку на поднос и с интересом уставился на обхвативший его колени Плащ.

— Слушай, у меня, конечно, всякое бывало, ноги мёрзли и всё такое, но сейчас я ощущаю себя старушкой с пряжей из диснеевского мультфильма. Не хватает только спиц…

Плащ с готовностью рванул к лестнице.

— Эй, стоять!

Плащ послушно завис и оглянулся.

— Не хватает — не значит, что нужно нести, — наставительно поднял палец Тони, потом повернул голову к Стивену: — У тебя и правда есть спицы? 

— Я стал Хранителем этого храма всего пару лет назад. Плащ провёл здесь гораздо больше времени, поэтому он лучше осведомлён, что именно здесь есть.

Воспользовавшись беседой, Плащ вернулся к Тони, снова опустился ему на колени и попытался осторожно обхватить полами за пояс. Протиснуться между обивкой кресла и спиной.

— Ты серьёзно? — Тони посмотрел прямо в воротник.

Удивившись вопросу, Плащ утвердительно качнул воротником.

— Серьёзно продолжаешь меня лапать на глазах у твоего хозяина?

Плащ осторожно оглянулся на Стивена — у того подрагивали уголки губ в попытке скрыть улыбку (значит, всё было в порядке) — и снова на Тони, вопросительно пошевелив воротником.

— Нет, ты не думай, что я как-то пытаюсь тебя отшить. Ты ведь неплохой парень и…

Придя в неописуемый восторг от комплимента, Плащ решительно скрестил полы у Тони за спиной и да, не отказал себе в удовольствии заодно подлезть по его бедра и облапать задницу. На лице у Тони возникло очень сложное выражение — что-то среднее между «спасите-помогите, меня домогается красная тряпка!», «вот сейчас как дам тебе по воротнику!» и «а ты смешной, я расскажу о тебе Дубине и Пятнице». Кто знает, к чему бы в итоге он склонился, если бы Стивен Стрэндж не начал смеяться вслух. Низким, но очень заразительным грудным смехом, демонстративно утирая слёзы и качая головой.

— Тони…

— Смейся, смейся. Тебя же этот Плюшевый так не лапал!

— Нет, такого внимания у него удостоился только ты, гордись. Я бы даже начал ревновать, но…

— И кого к кому? — прищурился Тони, почти смирившись. По крайней мере, обе руки он на Плащ положил — к вящей радости артефакта, который даже заурчал бы, если б умел.

Стивен же, отсмеявшись, наколдовал себе пиалу с чаем.

— Вас обоих. Впрочем, вы настолько поднимаете мне настроение, что я, пожалуй, ограничусь наблюдением. Приходи к нам в гости почаще, Тони. Плащ и я будем рады тебе.

Плащ очень быстро покивал воротником.

— Хм… — Тони смерил задумчивым взглядом его и Стивена, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и в итоге согласился: — Ладно. Будешь моим бро по обнимашкам.

Плащ удивлённо выпрямил воротник. Разомкнул полы, указал уголком правой на себя, как бы спрашивая: «Я?!»

— Ты, ты, любитель потискать, полапать и даже отшлёпать — я всё помню! — Тони Старка. У меня к твоему хозяину есть пара интересных предложений чисто научного характера. И я надеюсь, ты поможешь убедить его в этом поучаствовать.

— Что ещё за предложения? — подозрительно уточнил Стивен.

— Так что, Плюшевый, мы с тобой договорились? — проигнорировал вопрос Тони, не сводя глаз с красного воротника. — Я могу на тебя рассчитывать? Мы теперь бро?

Осознав серьёзность момента, Плащ с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Отлично! — почесал его за воротником Тони. — Я тогда закончу с расчётами, а потом расскажу, чего от вас хочу.

Он встал.

— Я ещё ни на что не согласился! — возмутился Стивен.

— Видишь? — обратился Тони к Плащу. — Твоя недоработка. Разберись с этим, — и решительно направился к выходу.

— Тони!

— И тебе хорошего вечера, док, — не оборачиваясь, пожелал он.  
* * * 

Завербовав артефакт доктора Стрэнджа себе в союзники, Тони убил сразу двух зайцев: получил очень тёплого и услужливого обожателя и добился-таки с его помощью участия Стивена сразу в трёх проектах. Плащ левитации умудрялся изображать щенячьи глазки, даже не имея оных, и Тони…

Он очень быстро привык к тому, что каждая встреча со Стивеном начинается с горячих обнимашек с его артефактом.

Что Плащ удивительно расторопен, когда надо подать кружку, ручку, планшет и даже принести «вон ту изогнутую штуковину из угла».

Что Плюшевый бро просто млеет, когда его чешут за воротником, и готов с энтузиазмом часами выслушивать любые безумные идеи и воодушевлённо кивать в нужных местах, если приобнять его за плечики. 

Удивительнее всего, на взгляд Тони, было то, что Стивен реагировал на это безобразие лишь своей всепонимающей чародейской улыбкой, иногда подмигивал и в редких случаях прямо-таки неприлично хохотал, если обожание Плаща в адрес Тони замечал кто-то третий. Памятнее всего оказался момент после боя с бандой фиолетовых монстриков: возрождённые Мстители и Стрэндж с Вонгом тогда потратили четыре с половиной часа, чтобы их обезвредить, встали отдышаться, и этот миг выбрал Плащ левитации, чтобы вспорхнуть с плеч хозяина и рвануть обниматься с Тони.

Он тискал, тёрся, гладил его под негромкое бормотание: «Да ладно, ладно тебе… Ты же успел меня подхватить… Всё нормально, дружок…» — не замечая никого вокруг, пока Клинт не выразил общее мнение:

— Может, тебе его усыновить?

И получил в ответ хмурый взгляд поверх воротника:

— Подловить меня вздумал, Бартон? С усыновлёнными так себя не ведут. Док, забирай нас отсюда!

Стивен открыл прямо под Тони портал. Уже падая в него, Тони услышал слова Роуди: «Ну и кто из нас расскажет об этом Пеппер?» — и усмехнулся. Пеппер уже три месяца была в курсе непомерной любви Плаща левитации, ничего не имела против и смотрела на него и Тони с точно такой же умилённой улыбкой, как у Стивена Стрэнджа. Эти двое — Стивен и Пеппер — отлично спелись и даже порой имели наглость делиться друг с другом наблюдениями за бро по обнимашкам, постепенно становясь тоже особого рода бро.


End file.
